Proud Mary
Proud Mary is a song featured in the episode Wheels. It's performed by Artie, Mercedes, Tina, and the rest of New Directions. The glee club performed this song in wheelchairs which some found hard, but they managed it and planned to sing it at Sectionals. It was originally sung by Creedence Clearwater Revival from their second studio album Bayou Country and covered by Tina Turner. In the episode Sectionals, Jane Addams Academy stole the song from New Directions after Sue reveals the setlist to their director Grace Hitchens so they could perform it and And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. She added it to their own setlist for sectionals, and they did perform it at sectionals in wheelchairs to the horror of McKinley High's glee club. Sue also tells Dalton Rumba from Haverbrook School for the Deaf to perform the group's best song,'' Don't Stop Believin'. This is considered to be one of the most difficult and dangerous choreographies of the first season due to most of the cast's inexperience operating wheelchairs. Lyrics '''All:' Rollin' Rollin' Rollin' on a river Finn: (This one's for you, Artie!) Mercedes: Left a good job in the city Mercedes and Artie: Workin' for the man every night and day And I never lost one minute of sleep'n Worryin' about the way things might have been Big wheels keep on turnin' Mercedes and Girls: Oohh the Proud Mary keeps on burnin' Mercedes and New Directions: Said we're rollin' (rollin') Rollin (rollin), rollin' on the river (rollin' on the river) (beat quickens) Artie: So I left a good job in the city Workin' for the man every night and day Mercedes: And I never lost one minute of sleep'n Worryin' about the way things might have been Tina: Big wheels keep on turnin' (turning) Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning) All: And we're rollin' (rollin') Rollin' (rollin'), rollin' on the river (rollin' on the river) rollin' (rollin') Rollin (yeah), rollin' on the river (rollin' on the river) da do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah Mercedes: Cleaned a lot of plates in Memphis yall (Memphis yall) and I pumped a lot of tane down in New Orleans (Ne Orleans) Artie: But I never saw the good side of the city until I hitched a ride on the river boat Queen Tina: Big wheels Keep on turnin' (turning) Mercedes: Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning) ALL: And we're rollin' (rollin')Rollin' (rollin'), rollin' on the river (rollin' on the river) rollin' (yeah) Rollin' (rollin'), rollin' on the river (rollin' on the river) da do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah Artie: If you come down to the river (do do) I betcha you're gonna find some people who live (do do) Tina: You don't have to worry If you have no money, The people on the river are happy to give Mercedes: Big wheel keeps on turnin' (turning) Proud Mary keeps on burnin' (burning) ALL: rollin', rollin' (rollin') Rollin' on a river(rollin' on a river) Rollin', rollin' (yeah), rollin' on a river (rollin' on a river) da do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah Rollin' (rollin'), rollin' (rollin') Rollin' on a river (rollin' on a river) Rollin' (rollin'), rollin' (rollin'), rollin' on a river (rollin') da do do x3 ba da da ba ba ba ba ba yeah Videos thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|left|Proud Mary Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions